liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:Driger-God/História das Dimensões(Marvel Comics)
Objetivo O blog tem como objetivo expor os trabalhos ao longo da história da Marvel de diversos autores e suas visões de reinos mágicos de dimensões maiores ou não mágicos, em todo caso. É um trabalho que busca avaliar a totalidade de como essa ideia foi desenvolvida, e se tornou uma constante no verso. Eu tentarei dividir o post em tópicos voltados a cada tipo de dimensão ou grupo de personagens relacionados. Desde a ideia abstrata de reinos, até as Realidades dos Mitos. Possivelmente os tópicos nessa ordem: *'Myth Realm' *'Magic Multiverse' *'Scientific Multiverse' *'Entire Multiverse' *'Omniverse' Myth Realm Irei aborda feitos de personagens e menções de personagens. 'Origem das Myth Realms ' Formadas poucos depois do nascimentos dos Elder Gods, as primeiras foram formadas como um resultado de Atum expulsa os deuses desse plano de existência, o que forçou eles a criar várias dimensões fora da Terra. Incluindo, dimensões que conectariam todo o multiverso. 'Venus 1948' Falarei brevemente dos conceitos que foram introduzidos e demonstrados nessa primeira leitura das divindades do universo Marvel, e apesar de ter tido um "retcon", nós já podiamos perceber um trabalho do autor diferente do que o senso comum parece concluir sobre a Marvel. O escrito dessa história foi o Stan Lee, que também teve participação na Journey into Mystery onde novamente esses conceitos voltariam aparecer. Edição 1: Deuses demonstram velocidade Infinita *Venus atravessando uma quantidade infinita de espaço com sua vontade casualmente para retorna a morada dos deuses Pela edição 1, da entender que os deuses apenas tem uma velocidade Infinita, e isso poderia se argumentado como "Outlier", mas não irei falar disso agora. Edição 2: Deuses perdem seus poderes no reino da Terra, parece besteira, mas apesar de ter sido um conceito qeu apareceu pela primeira vez ai, isso foi reforçado posteriormente em outras comics, e até justificado o motivo, existe uma barreira que separa o "Myth" da Realidade. *Nota do Escritor sobre Venus perder seus poderes na Terra *Venus da entender que as barreira do tempo e do espaço não limitam ela Edição 3: Nós temos uma explicação do motivo da Venus poder atravessar essa quantidade infinita de espaço casualmente *Para ela ou para os deuses(irei generalizar) o tempo em si não existe, isso possivelmente se complementa com a menção sobre as barreiras do espaço e do tempo, onde Venus passa a ideia que ela não é limitada pelo espaço ou tempo. Edição 4: Novamente feitos relacionados a romper as atravessar o tempo e do espaço *Venus atravessando o próprio espaço e tempo Esse é um post sobre reinos mas até agora eu só falei de um atributo dos deuses na época que seria essa capacidade de não ser limitado ao tempo e espaço, mas pq? Na edição 8, temos o motivo do pq a Venus precisaria romper os limites do tempo e do espaço. *Venus atravessar vários espaços até ser impulsionada para o infinito em si chegando ao reino dos deuses Essa é a primeira noção que na verdade, uma "Myth Realm" existe em espaços diferentes, onde você tem que atravessar distâncias infinitas, ou mesmo como essa ultíma edição diz, muitas vezes pq a próprias noções de tempo e espaço não se aplicam a esses seres. Mas na classic Venus, esse é o único momento que temos que o reino deles não está ligado a esses conceitos? Edição 9: Olimpo existe em um espaço além do espaço, em um céu no limite externo da Eternidade A comic da Venus serviu como um piloto muito importante para introdução dos deuses no reino da Marvel em anos depois, e isso pode ser notado que os conceitos de que os deuses viviam em um outro mundo vão sendo reforçados e trabalhados cada vez mais para um mundo superior, um mundo além dos limites do nosso. 'Journey Into Mystery(1952)' Apesar de ser uma comic de 1952, o importante aqui apenas começa em 1962, muito tempo depois do fim da Venus, mas ainda assim, podemos ver elementos dessa história que da continuidade a ideia dos deuses como parte de outro plano. Journey into Mystery edição 85 *Asgard existe além das continuidades de tempo e espaço do universo normal Journey into Mystery edição 86 *Thor casualmente acessa a 4° dimensão com seu martelo *Mesmo sem o martelo, Thor consegue sair de uma dimensão possivelmente maior com um simples sopro e retorna a terceira dimensão Journey into Mystery edição 88 *Loki mostra a capacidade de manipular a realidade e transforma seres em "Nada"(A ideia é que ele transformou eles em "seres brancos") *Loki transforma carros em sorvete, e postes em doce Journey into Mystery edição 92 *Novamente é mencionado que Asgard existe além das nossas continuidades de tempo e espaço *Os deuses existem em outro nível de tempo e espaço, quando Thor perde o martelo no nosso tempo e espaço, basta Odin levar ele para Asgard que o tempo e espaço deixam de se aplicar a ele. Outro ponto é que quando Odin aparece na Terra, o tempo simplesmente para. Journey into Mystery edição 103 *Apesar de Asgard ser chamada de "dimensão de bolso"(O que é um termo errado que a Marvel usa para qualquer coisa que não seja o universo dos homens), ela existe dentro de um espaço infinito. A conclusão que Journey Into Mystery da é a mesma já apresentada em Venus, os reinos dos deuses existem além do universo, em um espaço infinitamente além deste, em outra continuidade de tempo e espaço. Em Thor(1966) já temos um aprofundamento disso. 'Thor(1966)' Thor anual 8 *Os deuses da morte tentando juntar suas dimensões, causaram um tremor que afetou o próprio Axis Cósmico Thor edição 128 *Asgard é atingida pelo Ragnarok, e acontece uma explosão que sacode a própria estrutura do infinito em sim, mas o reino continua sem danos. Isso é uma prova em si pro ponto que Asgard é mais resistente que estruturas do universo normal, onde uma energia que afetou a própria base do infinito, teve pouco dano no local em si, e os próprios corpos dos Asgardianos continuavam intactos apesar da explosão. Thor edição 129 *Olimpo(Montanha) é tão grande que desafia a própria compreensão humana *Hermes fala que ia atravessar um universo (Possivelmente mais um feito de speed infinito, igual nas classic Venus) Thor edição 130 *Eu não sei exatamente o que fazer com essa menção, mas ainda assim, Thor fala sobre os elementos invisíveis do infinito alterando seus padrões infinitos no reino de Hades *Hercules afirma ter poder para sacudir o universo Thor edição 140 *Thor cria um vortex universal infinito e envia Kang para além de todo o tempo e espaço Thor edição 142 *Odin baniu Loki para um reino além do universo, além da própria imaginação, um continuo tempo-espaço infinito Thor edição 143 *Thor explica em termos mortais onde fica Asgard, e ela existe além da mais distante estrela ou galáxia, além do próprio universo, para a borda do próprio infinito atemporal, se encontra Asgard. E Odin é a própria representação de Asgard. Todo o reino existe além de toda e qualquer descrição, não tem palavras que descrevam Asgard. *A divindade de Sif permite que ela ignore tempo e espaço, ela pode se mover mais rápido que a mente pode compreender, mais rápido que a velocidade do pensamento, adentrando a própria fábrica do infinito Thor edição 144 *A luta de Odin com Forsung estava se expandindo para além de todo tempo, e de todo o espaço Thor edição 163 *Plutão afirma ser equivalente a Odin Thor edição 164 *Plutão novamente compara seus poderes ao de Odin *Zeus conjura as forças primordiais do universo *Zeus impede que Plutão mate Thor com um gesto Thor edição 185 *A luta de Odin com Infinito se passou além do tempo, a luta estava afetando o próprio tempo e espaço Thor edição 186 *Apesar de Asgard existir além do próprio infinito, em um mundo onde o tempo e espaço existe em um nível superior, a luta de Odin com Infinito estava afetando o próprio reino Thor edição 189 *Tempo e espaço não tem significado para Hela, ela ainda complementa dizendo que Hela é o "amigo" final de todas as formas de vida. Thor edição 190 *Não existe tempo, ou espaço, onde você possa ir para fugir de Hela *Odin matou Hela *Ausência de Hela fez com que toda forma de vida fosse incapaz de morrer Thor edição 195 *Para os poderes de Odin, tempo e espaço são como nada Thor edição 201 *Plutão prende os 3 guerreiros em bolhas temporais de energia infinita Thor edição 290 *Asgard é um lugar que existe tanto além do tempo, como do espaço Thor edição 301 *Olimpo existe além da fábrica do infinito (Possivelmente referência aos níveis de transfinito da Marvel) *Thor depois de atravessar muitas dimensões, ele chega na maior de 36 céus/dimensões *Thor atravessar muitos panteões de deuses, incluindo, muitos listados oficialmente como abstratos ou mesmo existindo em um nível superior *Thor derrota Shiva, que representa a Força da Destruição para existência Thor edição 337 *Asgard existe além dos reinos de tempo e espaço Thor edição 349 *Odin Force é um poder capaz de destruir um universo Thor edição 352 *Odin lutando com Surtur disparou ondas de impacto pelos 9 mundos Thor edição 373 *O reino de Asgard existe além dos reinos de tempo e espaço do reino mortal Thor edição 379 *Deuses existem além do tempo, quando a serpente do mundo se levantou, o tempo parou para todos, menos os deuses que existiam além dele(Ordem das imagens saiu trocada) Thor edição 381 *Thor luta com destruir no plano espiritual, além do mundo mortal (Isso é uma prova que os deuses não são limitados ao seu estado físico) Thor edição 382 *Os disparos de energia do Destruidor e de Hela atravessam dimensões Thor edição 386 *Thor lutou com Leir, um deus celta de Avalon, durante a luta, Leir assume que suas raças sempre foram inimigas Thor edição 390 *Seth comenta a existência de infinitos planos de tempo-espaço *Seth usaria Asgard para invadir todos os outros "planos" da existência Thor edição 398 *O poder do panteão do Egito iria permitir Seth atacar e acabar com a vida em todo o multiverso, o que colocaria o poder dos panteões como um todo em multiversal Thor edição 400 *Odin consegue manter um combate com Seth mesmo estando quase esgotado, ele estava cansado da luta com Surtur, e ainda teve que da parte de seus poderes para Thor *Absorveu a própria essência de Surtu Odin enfraquecido se mostrou comparável a uma ameaça aos infinitos planos de tempo e espaço. Thor edição 402 *Sem seu nexus, Asgard começou a cair em reinos de tempo e espaço inferiores. O que prova Asgard como um reino que existe em um tempo e espaço superior Thor edição 426 *A Bifrost conecta as partes mais profundas do tempo e espaço, até o topo do infinito Thor edição 432 *Quando Thor remove a divindade de Loki, ele afeta a própria fonte da existência Thor edição 434 *Heindall da entender que a Odin-Force existe em níveis de poder no multiverso além da imaginação Thor edição 435 *Visão de Heindall alcançava o espaço sem limite do Sub-Space da zona negativa , que contem infinitas dimensões Thor edição 439 *A onda de impacto dos dois mjolnir gera uma energia que atinge todos os planos da realidade Thor edição 455 *Os deuses asgardianos conseguem existir e lutar no plano astral. Thor edição 478 *Thor lutando contra Red Norvell causo ondas de impacto que tremeram a própria Asgard , e a Bifrost que é uma estrutura infinita Thor edição 491 *Yggdrasil crescer através de todas as coisas, ela controla a natureza e a supernatureza Thor edição 493 *O tempo em si está dentro de Yggdrasil Asgard teve muitas menções durante esse volume do Thor sobre existir em reinos de tempo e espaço superior, até mesmo, além dos próprios conceitos de tempo e espaço . É claro as intenções de Seth ao ver Asgard como uma pedra no seu caminho para destruição do multiverso, mesmo em sua queda, Asgard ainda ficou em outro plano de existência superior. E isso seria melhor explorado na continuação do fim da Thor volume 1. Durante a saga, os Asgardianos exibem muitas façanhas de tier Infinito, não é incomum ver feitos relacionados a fábrica do infinito ou além dela.(Essa primeira parte ainda está incompleta, digo, a parte sobre a Thor vol 1) 'Marvel Two-In-One' *Plutão derrota facilmente o criador do Ego Dances with Demons(1993) Manitou, e seu filho Tawa(Deus Sol) criou os primeiros mundos(dimensões) que seriam o modelo para existência segundo sua vontade . Criado pro Tawa a partir do vazio, Tawa é o criador do finito e Infinito 'Strange Tales(1994)' KhLΘG conta que o Great Spirit(Manitou) estava fazendo o mundo, então ele fez a luz, criando sua sombra que ficou conhecido como KhLΘG, KhLΘG desejava tudo que o Grande Espírito criou , então o Manitou o enviou pro nada, confirmado no DB sobre os mitos da Marvel Grande Espírito e Tawa devem ser escalados como pelo menos Infinito segundo nossos sistemas, Manitou foi responsável por fazer o mundo, e também por criar dimensões com seu filho, além do seu filho ser referido como o criador do Infinito. 'Thor Corps' *4 Thor juntos geram energia suficiente para sustentar um número infinito de dimensões(paralelas e superiores) 'Thunderbolts- Anual(2000)/Capitão Marvel ed 18' * Os reinos do pós são reinos pan-dimensionais, Walker que é um Hell Lord define Pan-Dimensional dos reinos pós vida como todas dimensões de uma vez 'X-Force(1995)' *Pele em forma mortal lutando criou ilhas como efeito colateral de sua luta, mas em sua morte, ela assumiu sua forma verdadeira 'Hellcat' *Hela, Hades, Mefisto e Daimon mudam a natureza do inferno, congelando ele 'Fantastic Four' *Hela assume ser uma personificação da morte 'Thor Legend' *O editor da Marvel(Mark Gruenwald) considera Thor um ser que atua em um nível que poderia trazer o fim a própria 'GeNext' *Deuses existem em uma realidade superior, acima e além do nosso próprio nível de existência 'Infinity: The Hunt' *Deuses usam corpos humanos 'Iron Man Legacy(2010)' *Svarog, deus do Sol e do Céu dos russos forjou um planeta 'Databook/Mito' Kane(Skyfather) dos Akua conseguiu separar Gaia e seu pai(Céus) apenas com seu poder dando fim a escuridão gerada pela união dos dois (Lembrando que os Céus em outras religiões é visto como Firmamento) Hunab Ku emergiu do nada, e criou o "Coração do Paraiso" que deu origem aos deuses Maias 'Asgardians of the Galaxy' Um dos maiores segredos do cosmo é o fato dos deuses usarem "Host"|M-Body, estes M-Body são geralmente descartados quando eles morre, e vão para novas Categoria:Posts de blog